Germany
simyo.de Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s - but only available in some larger cities). Simyo uses the net of german carrier e-plus which is slightly worse in terms of coverage, especially in non-city areas. Default data rate €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units) Data feature packs *1 GB: €9.90 - lasts 30 days. Activate here (postpaid). You must pay via credit card or Lastschriftverfahren (direct debit from a German bank account) to use it. You can also buy credit in many stores (for regular prepaid use) and filling stations (gas station/Tankstelle) and some vending machines. You can pay always with cash. Activation/deactvation of the 30d 1GB flat can also be done with the free calling number from simyo (1155) on your mobile phone. Availability simyo.de is an online only operator. SIM sizes micro SIM available (9,90 €) Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs More information http://simyo.de Aldi Talk - Medion Mobile Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s - but only available in some larger cities !) Default data rate €0.24 / MB. Data feature packs *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan (after 5 GB: GPRS speed): €14.99 *24 hours: Unlimited Data Plan (after 1 GB: GPRS speed): €1.99 How to activate the data packs *30 days data plan: Dial the following code: *121*004# (activate) *123# (check status of activation) *122# (cancel Data Pack after the present Data Pack expires) If you do not dial this code, Medion Mobile will automatically try to activate a new data plan after expiration of the present one. *24 hours data plan: : Enter the following APN settings (only valid for 24h data plan): : APN: tagesflat.eplus.de : User name: eplus : Password: gprs Availability Available at any Aldi Store in Germany. Ask at the Point of sale (checkout). SIM Card available at €12.99, comes with €10 balance preloaded. SIM sizes micro SIM available (15,34 €) Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs More information Medion Mobile (in German) Fonic.de Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). (Fonic uses the O2 network, which is currently the best value network in Germany - High speed data, Great Coverage, Low Cost) Default data rate €0.24 / MB (in 100 KByte units). See link for more information. Data feature packs *Day Flat (0:00 - 24:00) = 2.50€ (after 500MB per day, speed drops to 56Kbit/s) and max. 25€ per month **Text START TAGESFLAT to 36 642 *Month Flat with 200 MB = 9.95€ - lasts 30 days. (after 200MB, speed drops to 56Kbit/s) **Text START MOBILE INTERNET to 36 642 Availability Fonic.de SIM's are available online or can be bought (EUR 9.95) in any LIDL supermarket (There are 3000 LIDL stores in Germany and can be found in almost every mid size town). You can also get Fonic at many other retailers like DM, Real, Mueller, Rossmann etc. You can add credit to your SIM card at most German gas Stations. SIM sizes ' Standard SIM is used (can easily be cut down to a micro SIM with a pair of scissors) Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: pinternet.interkom.de User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) More information Fonic is the best choice for interntational travellers as you can call all German, US and European landlines for only 9ct/minute ! SMS text messages cost 9ct (to German mobiles) and 19ct to international mobiles. Incoming calls are always free, no matter who calls you. 'Tchibo Tchibo, a coffee house chain and MVNO on the O2 network with more than 1000 shops throughout Germany Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (64Kbit/s), EDGE (200Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s). (Tchibo uses the O2 network, which is currently the best value network in Germany - High speed data, Great Coverage, Low Cost) Default data rate € 0,24/MB Data feature packs *'DayFlat' - € 2.95 per calendar day (from 0:00 till 23:59) (after exceeding 1GB within a calendar day speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate L' - € 9.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 500MB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate XL' - € 19.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 5GB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) How to activate the data packs As soon as the SIM is active and there's enough credit in your account data options can be activated... *by USSD-Menu: dial *104# and chose the desired data option from the menu or *by SMS: #send a text message to 7777 containing "START TAGFLAT" for the dayflat or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT2" for the 500 MB pack or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT" for the flatrate However subscription by SMS sometimes fails due to technical problems. If you receive a SMS stating the failure of the subscription ("Ihre DATAFLAT Bestellung war nicht erfolgreich. Bitte wenden Sie sich an unsere Kundenbetreuung unter 0179/64242 (5ct/Min)"), you need to subscribe by USSD-menu (*104#) or by calling customer care at 0179 64242. Activation of the data option will be confirmed by SMS within minutes, sometimes up to 24 hours. Availability Tchibo SIMs are sold at Tchibo shops and online for € 9.95. During recurring promotions the price drops down to € 1. Registration with an official ID card and German address is required, however the address will not be verified, so non-residents can provide their accommodation's address. Shipping outside Germany is not offered. 'SIM sizes ' Standard SIM is used (can easily be cut down to a micro SIM with a pair of scissors) Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: webmobil1 User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) More information link NetzClub A free ad sponsored SIM card with either a 200mb flatrate per month, a 100 minutes free or 30minutes 30texts and 30Mb per month free. Tethering Not Allowed (see Footnotes). http://www.netzclub.net/ blau.de Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s - but only available in some larger cities !) Default data rate €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units). See link for more information. Data feature packs *100 MB: €3.90 - lasts 30 days. *1 GB: €9.90 - lasts 30 days. *30 days unlimited data use (after 5 GB: GPRS speed): €19.80 *24 hours unlimited data use: €2.40. See Mobile Internet options (in German) for more information. Availability blau.de is an online only operator. They post the SIM card to German addresses only, though you can request billing to a credit card, which can be any address (ie, does not have to be German). Starter packs containing a SIM card are also available from a large number of retailers, e.g. the Kaufland super market chain and the dm drugstore chain. Also the vouchers with €15 are available in those stores, which makes you able running the blau.de card also exclusively with cash payments. The whole list and search for partner stores can be found here. SIM sizes Standard SIM is sent out; micro SIM available for €12.90 (see link ). Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs APN Settings for "24h unlimited data use" feature *APN: tagesflat.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs More information blau.de offer €10 to both you and a friend if you recommend a friend. Google Chrome does a good job of translating the website, which is entirely in German, automatically, if you are unable to understand it. Category:Fonic.de